


Cómo me enamoré de ti

by AlleyMichaelis



Series: A hedgehog and an otter [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMichaelis/pseuds/AlleyMichaelis
Summary: Tres veces en las que John se dio cuenta de que ama a Sherlock y que, para su fortuna, Sherlock lo ama a él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**1.-**

La primera vez que John empezó a darse cuenta de que sentía algo por Sherlock, estaban volviendo a casa después de haber resuelto un caso para Mycroft, quien amablemente les había ofrecido que uno de sus coches los llevara a casa. Así que ahí estaban. Adentro de uno de los autos negros de Mycroft con un chofer llevándolos hasta Baker Street.

El caso había tomado más tiempo del que habían planeado, llegando al punto de que tuvieron que alquilar una habitación doble en un hotel cercano al lugar del caso. Tardaron una semana en volver y John había estado casi seguro de que ganaría una gran reprimenda en la clínica de parte de Sarah por haber faltado tanto tiempo al trabajo, por suerte Mycroft hizo uso de sus influencias y logró que no pasara a nada más grave, como perder su trabajo por ejemplo.

En ese momento se encontraba viendo por la ventanilla, simplemente viendo pasar Londres en unas borrosas luces.  Sin saber muy bien porqué, dejó de ver la calle y volteó hacia el interior del coche para ver a su compañero.

La imagen lo sorprendió, Sherlock tenía la cabeza recargada contra el cristal haciendo que sus rizos se aplastasen y los brazos cruzados flácidamente sobre su abdomen en una posición  relajada. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su respiración era acompasada. Seguramente estaba en una especie de sueño ligero, o eso fue lo que pensó el doctor.

No entendió porqué una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho al verlo de aquella forma tan pacífica e indefensa.

Se quedó ensimismado viendo esa imagen todo el camino, demasiado enternecido por esa escena como para apartar la vista. No fue hasta que el coche se detuvo que apartó la vista de Sherlock, quien al parecer también reaccionó por el cese de movimiento y se irguió con los ojos algo nublados por el sueño.  John pudo ver la confusión en sus ojos por un segundo antes de que el detective se diera cuenta de donde estaba y enfocara su vista en John.

—Parece que hemos llegado —Apuntó el doctor.

—Así es. Deberíamos bajar.

—Claro, claro.

John estaba del lado de la acera, así que él bajó primero siendo seguido de cerca por el menor. Como era tarde, entraron en silencio para no despertar a la Señora Hudson. Al llegar al piso, lo primero que John hizo fue suspirar con cansancio y quitarse la cazadora. En cuanto se dio la vuelta vio a Sherlock hecho bola en el sofá doble abrazando sus piernas y con los ojos cerrados.

—Sherlock, si vas a dormir al menos ve a tu cama.

 Silencio.

—Sherlock…

Con un bufido se acercó al detective, encontrándolo  dormido apaciblemente.  John se preguntó vagamente si alguien normal podía dormirse en tan poco tiempo. Inmediatamente desechó ese pensamiento absurdo, Sherlock no era una persona normal.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el menor se removió un poco en sueños. Resignado, John hizo uso de toda su paciencia y se arrodilló junto al sillón en el que Sherlock estaba dormido.

—Sherlock…— dijo en una voz suave —Sherlock despierta…

El menor soltó  un quejido.

John puso una mano sobre el hombro del otro y lo sacudió suavemente mientras lo seguía llamando. Después de un momento un par de ojos de color indefinible miraban a John con sopor.

—Sherlock tienes que ir a tu cama.

—No quiero.

—Sherlock…

—Llévame.

Y ahí estaba, la actitud de niño pequeño del detective. Soltó un suspiro hastiado al ver como el menor extendía los brazos como un niño pequeño que quiere que lo carguen. Sintiéndose como un idiota por dejarse manipular por el detective, pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros para cargar con casi todo su peso y lo llevó casi a rastras hasta su habitación, menos mal que no tenía que subir las escaleras.

Lo dejó caer sobre la cama para después quitarle los zapatos y quitarle su inseparable gabardina. Cuando todo estuvo listo sonrió con satisfacción dispuesto a irse a su propia habitación, pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo y tiró de él hacia la cama, dejándolo acostado junto a Sherlock, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Sherlock déjame ir, yo también quiero dormir.

—Puedes dormir aquí, John —Contestó con la voz adormilada.

El mayor suspiró cansado, pero tenía que admitir que a decir verdad estaba muy a gusto ahí, se quitó los zapatos descuidadamente con los pies y se acomodó mejor en la cama. Palpó un poco la superficie de la cama hasta encontrar la sábana y los cubrió a los dos con ella, a decir verdad estaba muy cómodo.

Justo cuando empezaba a quedarse dormido sintió la cabeza del menor recargarse en su pecho y uno de sus brazos pasar sobre él, usándolo como un improvisado oso de peluche. El lugar de que eso le molestara, John, en respuesta, envolvió a Sherlock con sus brazos.

En ese momento se quedó dormido. Nunca hablaron de eso.

**2.-**

Fue después de un caso especialmente complicado que se dio cuenta de que Sherlock lo quería.

Fue en medio de la escena del crimen, después de que Sherlock hizo otra de sus brillantes deducciones y, con ayuda de Lestreade, atraparon al criminal.

Sherlock estaba casi dando saltos de la emoción por haber resuelto un caso tan interesante mientras John se quedaba algo apartado viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa.

Ahí fue cuando Sherlock ubicó a John con la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a él, colocó sus manos en su rostro y le dio un rápido beso, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos y a John sonrojado a más no poder.

—Sherlock… ¿Qué…?

—Eso fue inesperado —Habló un estupefacto Lestreade.

—Bueno, Friki, ya sabía que eras gay pero esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas.

—Cállate, Sally —Lestreade la miró duramente.

Mientras tanto, ajenos  a toda la conversación John y Sherlock tan sólo se miraban entre sí. Uno totalmente sonrojado y el otro con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Te espero en Baker Street.

Después de eso Sherlock simplemente se fue, dejando a John estupefacto y sin saber que pensar.

**3.-**

Y, fue en una noche cualquiera en Baker Street que finalmente aceptaron sus sentimientos.

Después de un fallido intento de una cita de John con una de las compañeras de la clínica, volvió al piso que compartía con Sherlock sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento al haber fallado miserablemente en su cita.

En cuanto entró, vio a Sherlock parado en la ventana con su violín en mano y tocando una hermosa melodía que John no reconoció. Las notas eran suaves y dulces, con algunas partes un poco más rápidas pero no por eso menos suaves.

Preguntándose internamente en qué podría estar pensando Sherlock como para tocar algo así, se sentó en su sillón individual y se recargó en el respaldo. La chimenea estaba prendida, lo cual llenaba toda la habitación de un agradable calor. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento. La música especialmente.

No supo bien en qué momento Sherlock dejó de tocar y se acercó sigilosamente a él, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Sherlock a pocos centímetros de distancia. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir los rizos del otro hacerle cosquillas en la frente, sentir sus alientos chocar y sobre todo, podía perderse en sus ojos, en esos ojos de color indefinido que tanto lo enloquecían.

Sin pensarlo mucho, y dejándose llevar por el momento. Se inclinó, eliminando los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de sus labios. El suave contacto pareció tomar por sorpresa a Sherlock, pero poco a poco él mismo cerró los ojos y también se dejó llevar, limitándose a disfrutar el momento.

Después de un rato ambos se separaron. John se maravilló al ver una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada en Sherlock y él mismo sonrió alegre al verlo.

—Bueno, supongo que eso lo confirma.

—¿Confirma qué? —Preguntó John confundido.

—Que me quieres.

John rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que te quiero.

—¿Entonces…tú y yo estamos juntos? —A John le pareció extraña y tierna a la vez el nerviosismo de Sherlock.

—Sí, supongo que lo estamos.

Sherlock sonrió.


End file.
